


Diversify: Dean x Gabriel

by captain_americano



Series: Diversify [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Everyone is a little OOC bc au, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, auS9, hint at sas just 'cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's least hated archangel shows up at the bunker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversify: Dean x Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> So help me god I'm trying to diversify SO here is a series of fics based on ships I barely glance at (aka anything other than Destiel). Brought on by my recent realization that Sastiel is, in fact, the most important thing in my life, not Destiel. lolwhoops.  
> Most of them will be separate fics and separate ships. All AUs, post when I can :) hope you enjoy!

The bastard hadn't even knocked. He'd just strolled straight on in like he owned the place. So much for the Men of Letters bunker being the height of safety.

"Yoo-hoo!" He'd announced himself, making Dean jump and slop scotch all over the oaken table, and Sam slam his laptop shut, pulling out his gun from wherever and clicking the safety off.

"Are you kidding me? Just when you think a guy's finally dead!" Dean grumbled to Sam, gesturing the grinning Gabriel that was standing in front of them.

"Hey, I sacrificed myself for you two clowns, so you should be kissing my feet and showering me in candy," Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a real hero," Sam retorted, "why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvi? Sexiest angel in the garrison--apart from _moi,_ of course--done gone and got everyone kicked out," Gabriel replied, and Dean saw his eyes glinting. "So where is he?"

"How should we know?" Dean asked tightly. He didn't know how long they could keep the fact that Cas was with them, in the bunker, a secret, but he wasn't about to sell out his best friend.

"Oh, please, he's been in love with Paul Bunion forever, he's gotta be 'round here somewhere," Gabriel said nonchalantly to Sam, glancing around as though he expected Cas to pop his head in at any moment.

Rather unfortunately, his expectations were met as Castiel wandered into the room, holding onto a burrito for dear life. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Gabriel.

Nobody had any time to react as Gabriel lunged at Cas, and they absolutely had no idea _how_ to react as they realized that Gabriel was wrapping his arms around Cas, holding him in a tight hug.

"Sorry that everyone wants you dead," they heard him muffle into Castiel's shoulder, before he pulled away. "Glad you're safe, li'l bro."

"I thought you were dead, Gabe," Castiel said gravely.

"Hiding. Rather effectively, I might add, because you all _obviously_ searched _tirelessly_ for a way to bring me back," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I guess we weren't quite over the time you killed me over and over again," Dean snapped. "Plus the time I got shot in TV land."

"Oh, Dean-o, didn't your mother ever tell you that when a guy is mean to a girl it's because he's got a big ol' crush on her?" Gabe winked, leaving Dean feeling flustered and confused, because _what?_ Gabriel clapped his hands together enthusiastically and asked, "So, where's my room?"

"Uh, you're not staying here," Sam said firmly, "you'd probably slash our throats in our sleep!"

"What? I would never!" Gabriel said in mock offense, pressing a hand to his chest as though the mere thought pained him. "But seriously, if I was _gonna_ kill you, you'd be dead."

"That is true," Castiel said observantly, before looking at Sam and Dean in turn. "He is, too, a fallen angel. He has nowhere to go, and it is my fault. He is my responsibility. Please, let my brother stay."

Dean and Sam shared a hesitant glance, and Sam gave a tiny jerk of his head.

"One single prank or trick and you're out on your ass," Dean warned Gabe.

"Oh, Dean, you do love me!" Gabriel trilled.

Dean took a deep breath and turned to Castiel, "You're right. He is your responsibility. You can give him a grand tour and set him up in one of the bedrooms." He then stalked off mumbling something about "pain in the ass archangels" and "need more liquor."

Three fingers of scotch later, and Dean was in bed, staring at the dark ceiling.

Was this really his life? Living in a secret societal bunker with a prophet, an archangel, a fallen angel, and whatever the hell Sam was these days… He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Couldn't be real.

His door creaked open a sliver, and his hand was on the gun that was stashed under his pillow.

The door opened some more, and in the darkness, he could vaguely make out Gabriel's form.

"Conditions of living here include not interrupting my beauty sleep," Dean growled.

"Sorry, I just…" it was the first time in all of their encounters that Gabriel had been anything other than self assured and cocky; he was quiet and hesitant. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Dean huffed and flicked his lamp on. "I wasn't asleep yet, anyway," he mumbled. He watched awkwardly as Gabe slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. He had no way to protect himself against Gabe if he tried anything, a gun wouldn't be much help. He tensed further as Gabe wandered over and sat on the bed, a bit away from Dean.

"Sorry I killed you," Gabe frowned at his hands in his lap.

"You're not the only one," Dean said cautiously.

"I was the first," Gabe joked, but it seemed a little off.

"Look, I don't do the touchy feely crap, especially with creepy psycho killers, but is something up? Aside from the whole... locked out of Heaven thing?" Dean said, not even really sure why he was asking.

"Nope. It's just that one thing," Gabe looked up at Dean, his golden eyes sad. Right.

"Well, if anyone knows what it's like not having a home, it's me and Sammy," Dean said.

"I feel so small and powerless. I'm an archangel, I'm supposed to be mighty, absolute. And now…" All of Gabe's trickster was gone, and it was unnerving to see him so serious. "I don't know if my power is fading, but I'm feeling things. Human things."

"Like what?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

"Hunger, tiredness," Gabriel sighed.

"So do you satisfy those needs? Or just push through? Because that's one sure fire way to burn out," Dean warned. Especially the sleep thing; he knew.

"I--I can't sleep."

"What d'you mean, you can't sleep? You lie down, close your eyes, and relax!" Dean scoffed.

"I _can't!"_ Gabriel said harshly, meeting Dean's eyes again. "Falling asleep… it feels just like falling from Heaven."  
Dean's mind briefly wandered to Castiel, and how he was coping, but he'd noticed him and Sam growing closer, so he figured that they were working through things together.

Maybe that's what Gabe needed; someone to help him through this.

But Dean wasn't that person, he couldn't be!

Could he?

"For normal people," Dean began slowly, "it is generally considered easier to fall asleep when you're next to someone." His hand twitched the covers slightly, and Gabe noticed the movement.

"Dean Winchester, it takes a lot less than that to get me into bed," Gabe grinned, but it still looked hollow, so Dean threw the covers back, knowing he'd probably live to regret this.

Gabriel scrambled into Dean's space and yanked the covers up to his chin as Dean flicked the lamp off and settled down.

"Fair warning: I'm a cuddler!" Gabe said wrapping an arm around Dean's chest and pressing tight against Dean.

"Of course you are," he grumbled, but returned the embrace nevertheless, because it was actually kind of nice.

"Thanks, Dean-o," Gabe whispered into Dean's shoulder.

"Night, Angel," and Dean couldn't even tell if he was being facetious or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps, I feel so freaking weird even pairing the characters together, let alone pairing them together long enough to write a fic *shudders* and I know that these aren't even gonna get a lot of noise because some of them are pretty unpopular, if nonexistent. But, like I said; gotta try new things or I'll never figure out this writing thing!   
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
